A family
by Garland666
Summary: Has gaara finally found a purpose.........chapter 1


A Family

It was three weeks before the chunin exams and all of the genin were hard at work training so that they could pass the mediocrity of genin and move up tho the ranks of chunin.

But not all the genin were working hard training for the chunin exams there were two genin that believed they were so skilled it wasn't necessary for them to train.

The first of these shinobi was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was a very unique ninja as he was rookie of the year in his graduating class. He didn't train because he thought that with the power of his Sharingan he could defeat anyone. His teammate Sakuro did her training by just watching Sasuke. The last teammate of cell two was Uzumaki Naruto. He was training his ass off! He was working on his chakra control but it continued to fulter and instead feed the demon sealed inside of him. He thought he was just unlucky. Unbeknownst to him it wasn't his unfortunate luck that caused the nine tailed fox demon to be sealed inside of him it was actually something much simpler it was who his parents were.

The other shinobi who wasn't training was Sabaku no Gaara he also had a demon inside him. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't a mass murderer. Yet when he gets into a battle the demons bloodlust becomes to great for him to handle. He doesn't train because he doesn't want to kill anyone. He only threatened people to keep them away from himself so that he wouldn't end up accidently killing them. Gaara hated his father because he thought his father just viewed him as a weapon. He was only partially correct. His father wanted a weapon but he only sealed the demon up because of Gaaras DNA.

Now on one of the Days when all of the other genin from the Suna where out training Gaara decided to take a walk. After walking for about half an hour he ended up at an old boarded up house that no one was allowed to enter on order of the kazekage. Now Gaara was feeling especially bored on this particular day so he decided to just forget the orders of the kazekage and broke down the door to this old house.

When Gaara walked inside he couldn't for the life of him figure out what was so special or dangerous about this place the only thing in the entire house was a dusty old box.. So being the inquisitive type Gaara was he decided to open this old box. He was even less excited when he opened up the box and found a dusty old headband with the Suna emblem on it a bit thicker than usual.

Figuring that some people might recognize this particular headband Gaara decided to put on this headband to mark what he had done and that he didn't care what the consequences were. As Gaara was walking home feeling proud and a little rebellious for what he had just done.

whoosh A kunai comes flying at Gaara now since Gaara was so focused on what he had just done he didn't have the reflex reaction to raise one of his patented sand shields. So the Kunai started flying directly at his forehead. clank When the Kunai hit Gaara he hard a metallic sound it turned out that the kunai had hit the emblem on the headband as Gaara was taking off his headband so that he could replace the emblem which had fallen off when the kunai hit he realized something.

The headband still had an emblem but this one was quite different. First of all it didn't have the symbol of Suna on it it had the leaf symble of the village of Konoha on it. But that wasn't the only difference it had a line through the exact center of the emblem. Then realization hit Gaara……….this was the headband of a missing nin. Gaara decided to think more on this back at his house so he decided to put the Suna emblem back on the head band. As Gaara was leaning down to pick up the emblem he noticed that there was a folded up piece of parchment on the ground. As Gaara looked at it closer he noticed that it had his name on it. He decided to open up this piece of parchment and when he opened it up he was shocked to discover what was written on it

Dear Gaara,

I know as your reading this your probably just beginning to grow up and have a lot of questions well the first answer I have for you is this the person writing this letter that I hope you are reading is your mother. Now before I go any further let me explain one thing if you are reading this than beyond a doubt I was killed I don't know by who but I was definetley killed, now that I have told you this there are two more important pieces of information that I must give to you is that first you have a brother in Konoha if you decide to do the chunin exams you will almost definetley meet him there. The second and most important thing I have to tell you is that in my DNA and in the DNA of all of my descendants is a specific gene and what this gene does is allow the user to adapt and overcome the physical impossibilities of housing a demon inside of you……..basically it is my own fault that you have lived your entire life being treated as a weapon. Now I have something else I need you to do I need you to find your brother and tell him about this. Because if you don't find him he may unleash his power and it could be catastrophic for everyone if that happens. Now go my son and find the last true member of our bloodline.

Love,

The missing nin

After reading this Gaara was completely in shock and decided to go home and think on the days events before he made any decisions on what his next move would be

Comments /Reviews all would be appreciated


End file.
